Magazine
by Miss.Stingue
Summary: Sting y Rogue leen el "hechicero semanal" [Stingue One-Shot]


Solo un pequeño One-Shot antes de comenzar un proyecto más jugado y extenso. Espero que lo disfruten ;)

* * *

Llegando de manera apresurada por el pasillo del gremio, Rogue se detuvo frente a la gran puerta y dió un par de golpes firmes.

-Adelante - oyó la respuesta del otro lado.

\- Si Sting? Me mandaste llamar?- preguntó Rogue entrando a la oficina del maestro de Sabertooth.

\- Así es Rogue, acércate tengo algo muy importante que mostrarte - dijo Sting con un tono bastante serio que no hizo dudar a Rogue de que se trataba de algo importante.

\- De que se trata? - Interrogó el mago de las sombras cuando estuvo más cerca del rubio.

\- De esto! - exclamó un sonriente Sting mientras extendía una revista a tan solo una pulgada del rostro del otro joven -Ya salió el último número del hechicero semanal!

\- Sting dime que no es cierto que solo me llamaste para esto -Se quejó el moreno con un pequeño malestar.

\- Es que esperaba que la viéramos juntos - Respondió Sting haciendo un puchero.

\- Justo ahora me estaba yendo a una misión y solo volví porque se suponía que era un asunto de suma importancia.

\- Y lo es porque salieron nuestras fotos - el dragon Slayer de la luz parecía no darle importancia al regaño de su pareja - Mira que sexy saliste Rogue.

\- No puedo creer que me hayas convencido de hacer eso - Dijo Rogue girando la mirada para que Sting no se diera cuenta de su sonrojo.

\- Es que quería presumir a todo el mundo lo lindo que es mi novio.

\- Deja de decir tonterías Sting! - gritó Rogue aún más sonrojado de lo posible.

Sting solo se rió, aunque él de verdad pensaba de esa manera siempre se divertía al ver como reaccionaba el tímido de Rogue ante esas declaraciones sugerentes.

-Está bien, está bien no te enojes. Además no tienes de qué avergonzarte, casi todos los magos de todos los gremios de Fiore salieron en esta edición especial.

\- Edición especial? - Rogue arqueó una ceja. Cuando Sting le había convencido de posar para esa revista ni siquiera se preocupó en averiguar para que tipo de artículo sería.

\- Si es una especie de ranking de los magos más guapos y nos pusieron ahí nada mal eh?

-Dame eso! -Rogue le arrebató la revista de las manos, no podía creer que él había salido en un artículo tan vergonzoso en su opinión ya que a Sting le encantaba lucirse.

El dragon Slayer de las sombras continuó hojeando la revista y efectivamente se encontró con fotografías de sus compañeros Orga y Rufus, de casi todos los magos de Blue pegasus, Lamia Scale y por supuesto de fairy Tail, pero hubo otra cosa que llamó su atención.

-Que raro -comentó con el ceño fruncido y algo pensativo.

-Que cosa? - cuestionó el rubio

\- No hay fotos de Gajeel.

\- Y que? Gajeel-san no es atractivo.

\- De todos modos creo que debieron poner alguna fotografía suya.

\- Rogue acaso estás diciendo que Gajeel-san te parece guapo? - Sting preguntó mirando de cerca a Rogue como si tratara de intimidarlo.

-Yo no dije eso - Respondió el joven de ojos rojos dando un paso hacia atrás.

\- Pero lo piensas verdad?

-Sting…

-Dime la verdad. Prometo no enojarme, Gajeel-san te parece atractivo?

Rogue no sabía qué contestar sabía bien que Sting no dejaría de insistir con ese asunto pero no se sentía muy cómodo con la pregunta de su novio. Sting no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente como si esperara ansiosamente la respuesta así que con un profundo suspiro decidió responder

-Bueno… un poco, eso creo.

Sting continuó mirando a Rogue durante lo que este consideró una eternidad.

-Lo sabía -Dijo Sting alejándose bruscamente -Te gusta Gajeel-san.

\- Qué?! Yo no dije eso! Además prometiste no enfadarte.

\- No estoy enfadado. En el fondo siempre supe que te gustaba.

\- No te montes una película.

\- De que película me hablas Rogue, tu mismo lo acabas de decir.

\- Sting eso no es…

\- Apuesto a que estás enamorado de él desde que eras un niño y comenzaste a salir conmigo para olvidarlo.

\- Ya basta Sting! Nada de eso es cierto y tú lo sabes.

\- Vete, por ahora no quiero hablar contigo.

\- No me voy a ir, menos ahora que ya perdí mi tren.

\- En ese caso puedes quedarte pero quiero que sepas que pienso ignorarte - Dijo Sting dándole la espalda y cruzándose de brazos. Rogue simplemente se frotó la sien, en verdad este chico a veces lograba sacarlo de quicio con sus tonterías… sin embargo, esa sinceridad de Sting era una de las cosas que más amaba de él. Era simplemente adorable. Suavizando su expresión se acercó al chico de ojos azules y habló con voz suave

\- Perdóname Sting, en verdad no me gusta Gajeel de esa manera yo simplemente lo admiro ya sabes.

Sting miró de reojo a Rogue pero aún un poco ofendido volvió a girarse.

-Si te hace sentir mejor, yo sé cómo te sientes -continuó Rogue - Quiero decir, a veces siento como si estuvieras enamorado de Natsu Dragneel.

\- Qué?! - Sting se volteó sorprendido a mirarlo olvidando por completo su enojo con Rogue.

\- Es que casi siempre hablas de él. Natsu-san esto, Natsu-san lo otro, Natsu-san es genial. A veces me hace sentir como decirlo…

\- Celoso? - sugirió Sting.

-...Si…

Rogue estaba avergonzado una vez más, él se consideraba una persona madura pero ciertamente sabía que los celos iban en contra de toda madurez. No sabía que más decir así que lo primero que se le ocurrió hacer fue huir de esa situación.

-Bueno espero que lo hayas entendido. Ya me voy.

Justo Cuando el mago de las sombras se dispuso a salir de la oficina Sting lo detuvo. Lo siguiente que supo es que el rubio lo estaba besando profundamente. Luego de unos momentos el maestro de la alianza se separó de él y pegando sus frentes sonrió.

-Sabes, Natsu-san no me parece tan lindo como tú - Mencionó Sting sonriendo aún más.

-Idiota a quien le dices lindo? - se quejó Rogue completamente avergonzado y frustrado solo Sting podía hacerlo sonrojar tantas veces en un solo día. En cuanto al mago de la luz, simplemente soltó una carcajada, una vez más logró molestar a su novio. Y se sintió victorioso de ser el único que logra que Rogue haga esas tiernas expresiones.

\- Por supuesto que a tí - Respondió Sting antes de volver a besarlo.


End file.
